


Asphodel Meadows

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Antoine Griezmann as Hades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Hades and Persephone UA, M/M, Paul Pogba as Persephone, Pining, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Antoine is a poor desperate Hades who expects nothing and seeks to understand why him, before meeting Persephone's incarnation, a guy too good for him and well above. Well, it was until he spoke to him and he realized that, on top of his terrible character, he's a little dick.





	1. I need you to set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I try very hard to understand and improve my writing skills, sorry if I didn't catch your daily sentences or idioms... English is such a difficult language when it comes to accord verbs or noum. Okay french is worst, but you can write like shit and still avec a good grade. In English? Well I tried and still failed, so hn-hn don't be mean with me!  
> Enough talking, enjoy this fiction :) available in french if you want to try ! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Every few thousand years, the Olympians are reborn through a new vessel, someone deserving their power and title. Their essences can hang out in the wild until they feel they have found the right person to embody.

 

Honestly, Antoine never knew how to take that Hades decided that he was qualified to embody him. At first he had though it was ridiculous, but then he had seen himself becoming sarcastic, morose and particularly pessimistic, not as cheerful as he used to be. Now he can somehow understand why he and not another.

 

Well, don’t think he doesn’t like what he does, he knows that's an important work, but killing almost anything you touch is not the happiest thing. The skeletal version of his left hand constantly reminds him of what he is, reminds him that if he is not careful enough he can take life away from everything around him. To get angry? A real luxury, not even in dreams.

 

But damn it, how many times he would like to rebel against the world, against the whole Olympus so much he is annoyed. Especially by his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, because not one but _both_ still haven’t found suitable hosts when Hades chose Antoine almost easily. While they’re away, he has to handle the summits; a few century ago, he used to just wander in the underworld.

 

The only thing that calms him is Demeter’s daughter, that lovely Persephone. Has Antoine already spoken to her? Not since her first incarnation, not when her mother makes sure they don’t see each other and she doesn’t seem to know who he is. She is there, resplendent, far surpassing the beauty of Aphrodite herself. The light almost seems to radiate from her rather than the sun, her almost golden hair illuminates his days and her amber eyes light up his nights. On rare occasions he has heard her voice and this melodious song has conquered him from her first notes.

 

Can we say that Antoine is in love with this surrealist being? Without the slightest doubt. Can we say that Antoine will go to court her to make up for his past mistakes? It's another story, but spoiler alerts: no. As if the incarnation of life was going down for him, could be interested in someone like him. Hades had claimed Persephone without asking her choice and had kept her prisoner for half of her life. He had ruined her life so much that her essence had left her body earlier than expected and had wandered for a long time before taking a new vessel.

 

Today as well won’t be a day he would dare to speak to her. No, he will be content with the vision that his portals allow him to have on her.

 

"Seriously, watching you makes me sick."

 

He laughs in his chair because of his friend’s remark, if you can say that. Or rather one of his friends, because here are three boys scattered in his office instead of one; the Moirai or Fates. The only one who dares to talk to him like this is Atropos, a chocolate-haired boy with short haircut, far too happy for what he does. That's probably why he appreciates him so much.

 

"You can't get sick, you know it Ousmane."

"If the worst come to the worst, you won’t die," Clotho replies, sitting on his couch.

 

If Atropos has short hair, the former has longer and dyed on the top of his head, also a brown skin color, and Lachesis has curly brown hair, surrounding his creamy face. Most of the time, they form only one in the form of Clotho, answering the sweet name of Presnel before reincarnation. They are pleasant to live most of the time, so Antoine tolerates them in his house.

 

"Don't you have something to do? Besides judging my life, I mean," he says with a polite smile.

 

They all laugh at the same time, in harmony, and stop as one person.

 

"When are you going to take the first step and talk to them?" Benjamin answers instead.

"I take the first step every day, otherwise I think I'll still be in bed, far from your bullshit. Nothing will happen with Persephone."

"You know that's not their name, right?" Presnel wants to make sure, the most concerned of the three.

 

Of course he does, but Persephone suits them just as well.

 

"You should talk to them," he continues.

"To reproduce the disaster of the last time?" Ousmane laughs with a mutinous smile.

"And the one before," Antoine continues.

"The one before that one too."

"We can go back to the Original like that."

 

Presnel sighs, before offering him a smile dripping with pity.  _Great_ , Antoine thinks with irony, now Presko thinks he is an idiot enamored without hope.

 

"I often see Dionysus with Persephone, they seem to be friends." He adds anyway.

"Excellent! Why not bring him a vine? Oh  _yes_  , how stupid may I be, I will make it die at the slightest touch."

 

Ousmane chuckles under his cloak after Antoine's argument. Since the beginning of the conversation, the brunet has not even bothered to watch them, too focused on the portal that gives him in direct vision of his sweet Persephone.

 

"By the way," Presnel remarks, standing in front of Antoine’s desk, "what you say disturbed me for a long time."

 

Antoine finally deigns to leave the beautiful face of his beloved wife.

 

"I'm listening."

"Your Persephone girl, you do know is a Persephone guy now, right?

 

Which explains the rather short hair, the strong curves that are pleasing to look at but less generous than in the past and the fact that Demeter leaves them hanging around with Dionysus. What a stupid idea: was it necessary for these two to befriend each other during this incarnation?

 

"I'll sleep less stupid, thank you."

 

He sighs, then he is alone again in his office, his brothers having returned to their place in his body.

 

"Go talk to him. Kylian told me that they loved Manchester."

"Kylian?"

"Dionysus. We get along well."

"Needless to say."

 

* * *

 

 

And yes, that's what Antoine did. He really did it. Antoine really went to talk to him, he followed Presnel's order. He decided to go talk to him, as he happily advised him.

 

"Am I dreaming, tell me that I'm dreaming! No, it's really you, Uncle? I _can’t_  believe it, you really came out of your world for something other than a summit!"

 

To talk to Kylian.

 

Well, Presnel never said who 'him' was, especially considering that Persephone is a "she" or “them” okay? This is the only reason why Antoine decided to go for a drink at one of Kylian's many pubs, just to have an idea about this Persephone before doing anything regretful.

 

He just didn’t expect to be recognized as soon as he leaned against the counter, or at least a little more discretion... He hopes at least he won’t say a thing to Persephone.

 

"It's good to see you upstairs, especially in my pub! What can I offer you? Trick question, the specialty: the  _Ólympos_!"

 

Dionysus gets a big mug behind him, then goes to fill it in a barrel a little further, happy and hopping almost at the slightest opportunity. He comes back to him and puts without delicacy on the wood, happily spilling liquid, then crosses his arms against his chest, pressing his thumbs against his chest, waiting for approval, big smile on his lips.

 

Antoine didn’t expect for a second that he was so much appreciated by the Satyr.

 

"I bet you gonna love it!"

 

Antoine grabs his mug with his right hand, smiles and lets go of " _At Olympus_  ." Before taking a long sip. No doubt: nectar. Dionysus really knows how to satisfy the Olympians in matters of alcohol, he didn’t become a bartender for nothing.

 

"Then," he asks, crossing his arms over the counter as he sees his drink resting, "what brings you to me, my favorite Uncle?"

 

Too curious.

 

"Don't you worry about your other clients?"

 

Kylian smiles at his request, steps back to whistle and catches the attention of two more guys, to whom he makes signs hard to interpret, then returns to him.

 

"They take care of it. So? I doubt that you just came for the opening."

"Why not?"

"Because it was seven years ago. So, my favorite uncle?"

"Actually, I am your only uncle now."

 

Kylian gets closer to him, a mischievous look on his face.

 

"Certainly, but I am your only nephew who doesn’t feel indifference towards you."

 

He wiggles his eyebrows in an not-so-subtle way, before moving back to laugh. Antoine grins too, ready to drown in his tankard. He has totally forgotten that Dionysus was a happy man who loved to complicate his life. That's why he's hiding in the underworld.

 

All of a sudden, the atmosphere around him changes: the colors are more vivid, more differentiable, the chaos sound has transformed into an understandable background noise, the air is more breathable and gives off a fruity smell. The place would have almost come back to life, which is strange for him, who is accustomed to perceiving only a dull environment.

 

"You didn’t just come to Paris to drink in my pub? You know I’ve many elsewhere."

"I know, but I was curious."

"Ha, Ousmane let the cat out of the bag? Damn, I knew he couldn't shut up."

 

Antoine raises an eyebrow, trying to find out what he refers to and to forget the intoxicating presence that has just arrived.

 

"Come again?"

"No," he spits almost hurriedly. "He told me only good of you, by the way."

"Ousmane? Haha, wrong person then: you must have misunderstood him."

 

He is the only Fates that has no problem spitting on him verbally, of the three he is the most outspoken and sarcastic. That must be why they like each other so much.

 

"Maybe, but Presnel thinks it enough for Ousmane to say it."

"Damn Fates. Another mistake of your father."

 

Dionysus laughs, before opening his eyes wide when he sees something behind Antoine.

 

"Pogba, you’re here!"

"Of course I am," a powerful voice answers.

 

A young man leans against the bar next to Antoine, smiling to tap Kylian's hand. His size is impressive, his color perfect, his hairstyle blue and blonde fabulous

 

“The way your mother stuck to you, I really doubted that you came!”

“Technically, she's not my mother. And I think I'm big enough to go out when I want to, I couldn’t miss such an opportunity to piss her off!”

 

This guy feels and radiates Demeter, everything in him  _lives_. Antoine has never seen anyone so alive to this day, so resplendent, almost mesmerizing by his vitality. Damn, he didn’t know that such an Olympian existed.

 

“Who is he?” The young man asks, looking at him.

“Buddy, here’s... here’s...”

 

Kylian thinks, trying to remember Antoine's name, other than Hades'. He doubts he has often said it, to tell the truth.

 

“Antoine Griezmann,” he finally lets go after a sip of nectar.

“Exact, bro here’s Antoine. Uncle, here is Paul Pogba.”

 

The boy immediately ticks and frowns, on the verge of suspicion.

 

“Your uncle?”

“Yea, but well…”

 

Kylian feels that he has made a mistake and escapes on the pretext of wanting to help his colleagues, given the influx of people there was. Antoine can feel all the animosity of the guy, similar in every way to Demeter. It must be his son, what's his name again? He only remembers Persephone... All that was missing was the protective brother to this pretty picture.

 

"His uncle, huh?"

"Apparently," he says, his lips drenched in his mug.

"The famous uncle."

 

Okay, this guy clearly knows who he is and what he did to Persephone; who is he?

 

"I didn’t do anything famous, but I hope you didn’t hear anything bad about me."

 

Rock music gives way to quieter guitar chords and a humming, which make Paul raises his head. His underlying anger gave way to misunderstanding, then to incredulity, yet his murderous stare comes back when he looks at him.

 

From the first words, he has no trouble recognizing Orpheus' voice; Kylian must really think that's he's beinge funny.

 

"It's a cover," Paul spits, shaking his head. "You should listen to it, I think the chorus fits you well."

"An ode? I thought I was old-fashioned"

 

Paul sighs and rolls his eyes, then hails a bartender to have a drink. Well, let's see what's the hidden message. After a minute the desired part finally arrives:

 

_Please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don’t mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

_Would you like to have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_Would you like to have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 

Yeah. The guy clearly knows that he is Hades, that he has imprisoned Persephone for years, destroying her slowly by pure selfishness. It's time to drown in nectar and get wasted. He hails a bartender, asking for another Olympos (seriously, Kylian, what an originality), failing to look at Paul, who's eyes are on him. It's really worrying how much he doesn't like him.

 

The verse follows the chorus, much more affectionate and loving. The lyrics may be related to the Persephone created in the Underworld, but not to what she really is. When his drink finally arrives, the chorus makes its comeback, as painful as bewitching.

_Please have mercy on me_

_Take it easy on my heart_

_Even though you don’t mean to hurt me_

_You keep tearing me apart_

_Would you please have mercy on me_

_I'm a puppet on your strings_

_And even though you got good intentions_

_I need you to be free_

_Would you like to have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_Would you like to have mercy, mercy on my heart_

_A puppet on his strings_? Hmm, maybe it was a little too much, Hades had not troubled Persephone toto th point. He had never been a violent person with her, she was the only one with whom he was so flexible. Damn! She had eaten a fruit from the Underworld and he had let her go back to her whimpered mother!

_I need you to set me free_? There were limits to respect, anyway. She had been free half of every damn year, delivering Hades to his sad and gloomy loneliness!

 

Antoine turns to Paul, ready to protest the virulent accusations.

 

"Shut up, you bastard."

 

He spits harshly, before emptying a glass of nectar on his head. And yeah, Antoine could as well not moving and accepting his fate. Hum, he's gonna do that; he totally deserved it.

 

* * *

 

 

"How was your evening?" Benjamin asks when Antoine returns to the Underworld.

 

He is alone at his wheel, the others inside for once. Of the three, he is the calmest and the most attentive, he weaves the thread of life with so much care and affection, that he wonders why he remains here below.

 

"I've seen Dionysus, drank a drink, finished soaked... You know, the usual, nothing new. Oh, did I tell you that a guy had spilled a glass on me?"

 

Benji looks up so quickly that he's surprised he's not hurt, so he notices his sticky hair and his alcohol-stained jacket.

 

"Crap, who did that?"

"A friend of Dionysus, who is also Persephone's brother."

"You have absolutely deserved it," Ousmane singsongs through Benjamin.

 

And who is he to contradict him?


	2. Percy

 Judging other people impartially is one of the many tasks as master of the underworld. At first, Antoine did not really know how to do it, since his feelings sometimes took precedence over his reason, but by dint of loneliness and human stupidity, he finally got rid of it. People makes the same mistakes again, with a few variations and it's terribly hopeless.

 

The only ones he cannot judge are those who have kidnapped someone out of passion, love or madness; who is he to punish a crime he himself committed? It is in these moments that his judges intervene and take the lead. At least, it was planned that way until Persephone was reincarnated.

 

The problem with the essence of this enchanting being is that it is particularly demanding. In a certain sense at least. She seems to be looking for the most remote and inaccessible person for Hades, remaining in the form of essence for decades to escape him, but her love for her mother pushes her to return sooner than later.

 

At each incarnation, Hades thus abandons his position of judge to observe the life of the new Persephone, when Demeter doesn’t pose a protective veil. This filthy harpy... She is able to keep her beloved daughter in her yard on Olympus and surround her with her nymphs only so that she escapes Hades’ watchful eye.

 

Before he realizes that Persephone is back, Demeter has put a concealing veil on her daughter so that he doesn’t know what she looks like through his portals, or that he can recognize her right away. It's terribly annoying and he spends more time pestering than doing his job. The judges are there for that, okay?

 

"Lord Hades," Rhadamanthus tries to call him.

 

Antoine doesn’t turn his head towards him, because he knows what he will say and has no desire to support his remonstrances now. Rhadamanthus has all eternity to do that, why choose this specific moment? Persephone takes care of a garden in the plains of Manchester... unless it's in Turin? He cannot really see because of the fog... Damn Demeter.

 

"Lord Hades."

"Leave him alone, don't you see he's doing some voyeurism?" Atropos laughs at him.

 

He sighs and looks up to give him a jaded look.

 

“I make sure no one tries anything."

“Does that apply to you as well?" Ousmane answers immediately.

“I will not answer."

 

These stupid Fates will have to find a new place to squat, because he will not appreciate for a long time that he is reminded of his mistakes. Even if it's been three hundred years that he says that...

 

"Lord Hades?"

 

With a strong and weary sigh, he finally deigns to pay attention to Rhadamanthus. His brown eyes shine with annoyance, while his arms are crossed against his chest.

 

“Yes, Rhadamanthus, I'm listening to you."

 

Antoine knows that Radamanthus will soon give in to pressure; he manages so well to push him to the end.

 

"  _Thanks_  ," he says ironically. "We noticed that you seem mad right now."

“What, don’t you like to have work?" Antoine asks.

“No, it's to see our lord so depressed that we do not like."

“You’re right, being in this place should give me the joy of living."

 

Rhadamanthus almost growls and squints, annoyed; good, he succeeded.

 

“Bloody shit, Antoine! Go join your damned Persephone, bring her here and do your work properly!"

 

The other four - when did the Fates all appear? - burst out laughing. Olivier cannot bear to see him become a larva when he dies of love for Persephone and never stops long to explode.

 

“Antoine, stop bothering Olivier," Benjamin gently reprimands.

“Although it raises an important point," Presnel adds.

“Which one?” Chase Ousmane. “When he said he was mad or wasn’t doing his job well?"

 

Antoine points it, looks absolutely in agreement.

 

“Now we’re asking the real questions. You have four hours."

 

The Fates sigh in chorus, because visibly the despair that Benjamin feels is stronger than the emotions of his brothers at that moment.

 

"Without joking, what do you plan to do with Persephone?"

 

He shrugs, without returning to the portal that allows him to see this mystical being; he cannot really look at her when they speak without shame of her.

 

“Nothing at all. I told you, why does that seem to surprise you all?"

 

They question each other's eyes, seeking an answer they don’t have.

 

“Why did I go to see Kylian in this case?"

 

Benjamin, the smart guy of the group.

 

“Because I was curious, can you blame me for being? Persephone is destined to marry me, we are made to reign together in the Underworld, to punish every soul and unleash our wrath on anyone who tries to enter our domain without our permission!”

 

The Fates and Olivier look at him, frowning, not knowing if he's saying the truth or if it's still his megalomania that takes him back. His smirk doesn’t help.

 

“At least, it was until her essence dies every time an incarnation sees me. So yes, don’t be surprised that I'm not trying anything with her."

“That’s because you have no idea what she looks like, right?"

 

Ousmane has a smirk on his face, fucking bastard. He’s so done, a cure based on Persephone view is needed. Its seat pivots back to the others, and no word is said. Then these traitors laugh at him ; again.

 

“You should talk to Athena or Artemis, they are friends."

“The two who were present when I kidnapped her? Excellent idea."

 

Hades doesn’t say it, but Presnel's idea still make its way inside his head.

  

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day, Antoine learned where were Artemis and Athena in this life, before realizing that only the latter had found a vessel, while the hunter wandered again. Not that he complains of this order, after all there is more chance that Artemis did not forgive him for having claimed a virgin without any shame. On the other hand, Athena is so much more pleasant to live.

 

Most of the time.

 

Through a portal, he sees her in the streets of Manchester, alongside a young brown man. They seem to be developing a strategy for any problem. Bad timing, he has to wait to hope to show himself. As Hades, Antoine is tied to the underworld and cannot enjoy leaving him when he wants, even though he doesn’t do much right now...

 

While waiting, he returns to his default open portal; yes, yes, the one on Persephone... Yeah, he’s a lost cause.

 

After what seems like an eternity to contemplate a fuzzy version of this fascinating being, her attention comes back to the portal of Athena, only to find that she is no longer in the same place. And that she is  _alone_. Shit!

 

A few seconds later, he arrives behind Athena’s vessel, a young man, on a roof. He doesn’t seem surprised by his appearance.

 

"I was waiting for you," he says, looking straight ahead.

“Why?"

 

Athena turns to him, frowning, as if talking to a moron:

 

“ _You cannot_  observe a Great Olympian and expect you to not feel your pervert eyes on us.”

 

He observes only Persephone so much, that he has come to forget basic rules...

 

“What do you want?” He asks.

“To know my dear niece Athena?”

 

He sighs, before jumping forward. He did not give him a bad look, we can say that the discussion is going well for the moment. Antoine follows him, waiting to know his reaction.

 

“I reincarnated almost five decades ago, you would have been credible back then. What do you want?”

 

Antoine sighs as answers, not knowing what the goddess is waiting for him.

 

“You could find the essence of Zeus and make him take a host, it would be nice for the summits.”

“Always as selfish, there is only that which benefits you that interests you.”

 

That is totally true.

 

“If I remember correctly, it's even for that reason that you kidnapped Persephone, right?”

 

The tall brown man turns around and gives him a smirk, his brown eyes gleaming with a teasing glow, reminding him too Ousmane. He sketches a smile, confessing without difficulty that he is guilty.

 

“Name’s Antoine, what’s yours?”

 

He observes his big hazel eyes, studying each of his gestures and trying to understand what goes through his head. After a frown, he adopts a friendlier behaviour:

 

“Patrice, but everyone calls me Athena. Use the one you prefer, Antoine.”

“Patrice will do the trick then.”

 

He continues his path through what seems to be the central square without speaking, as if he knew the city for years.

 

The roofs of brightly colored houses contrast with the gray of the floor, reinforcing the pleasant atmosphere of the place. The presence of small green conifers adds freshness and a touch of naturalness in this industrial setting. The world of the living will always surprise him, it is not in his field that there will be as much color.

 

"You spoke of Zeus, it seems to me. Why do you want him to come back? Hera and you manage things very well without him. He will just boss us around, we do not need that.”

 

He still can’t realize that the other Olympians, except Hestia, have really attacked Zeus, even if he fully understands the action. Hades is the lord of his realms, even his little brother has no power when he goes down. Hera is not one of his favourite people, but she was not wrong at that time. They are not the best friends but manage to get along well now.

 

"Then Poseidon?”

 

Patrice laughs nicely.

 

“He’s still mad at me for Athens, I don’t think I agree with you, and Amphitrite is doing just fine without him. Can’t you see? In the first generation, only Hades, Demeter and Hestia are important.”

 

He smiles, very much in agreement with him on this point. On the one hand, because they are the only ones to never have declared stupid war or destroyed without reason, all the conflicts come from the three others  _every time_  , and on the other hand, because they have counterparts who can assure their role in their place. For Poseidon, Amphitrite does the work; concerning Hera, Hestia and Demeter assure his work; as for Zeus, apart from imposing his law, he doesn’t do much that others cannot reproduce...

 

A ray of sunshine surprises him and makes him raise his right hand to protect himself, preciously keeping the left in his pocket. The sky is blue, blurred by some big white clouds, but nothing very disturbing for the hot period of the year. The climbing plants on the walls proudly display imperial colours but seem to tremble as he comes closer.

 

A visual explosion welcomes them when they arrive in what appears to be a garden. Although nature seems to try to get away from him as much as possible, he can only notice the multiple colours present. The spectrum of the visible to which he is entitled is clearly not so developed when he is in the underworld, it is almost aggressive.

 

Antoine advances on the path, following an Athena who seems to know where she goes in this maze. He doesn’t seem to feel the drastic change he's undergoing, observing living nature without pain, as he struggles to get used to this new dream vision. Since the essence of Hades has chosen him as a vessel, he didn’t have the chance to see so well, that's something he missed...

 

As they approach large stairs, a slight dizziness makes him waver and forces him to stop. Athena doesn’t seem to notice it, or just doesn’t pay attention to him, because she continues and greets someone much higher:

 

“Percy!”

 

Soil has never been so green, even concrete looks grayer than it ever was. Certainly, he doesn’t often leave his kingdom, but how can such a difference occur?

 

“Athena!”

 

This voice is familiar, but Antoine prefers not to dwell on it or the thrill he has just felt. All around him is abnormally agitated, the birds sing, the leaves rustle, the wind blows, everything moves, shines and  _lives_.

 

Crap, would it be the famous garden of the Hesperides?

 

“You gotta to be kiddingme! I was sure he was around, why did you take him with you?”

 

Antoine finally looks up to look at the owner of the voice, even if he already knows who he is. That stupid giant is angry at him all the time, damn it. Paul, if he is not mistaken. What does he do with flowers from head to toe? Even his grumpy air looks cute with that vitality that escapes from him.

 

“Because you have to discuss, don’t you think Percy?”

“Percy?” Antoine asks.

 

If Patrice casts a simple bored glance at hiù, Paul assassinates him with his eyes, ready to tear off his head. A strange noise echoed behind them, and... were these gorse trees always there? If he remembers well, it's a sign of anger...

 

“Yes, ‘ _Percy_  ‘”, Paul squeaks.

“For Perseus?”

 

He hits his forehead with the palm of his hand, exasperated.

 

"He's more stupid than a broomstick," he growls. "Pat', I have work, bring him back where you took him.”

“I am not Hermes. Besides, you know very well the rules he must obey. Talk to him, Pogs.”

 

After a long groan of frustration, Paul gives in:

 

“Fine! But it's only because you are you, Pat.”

“Thank you.”

 

Athena ruffles his skull affectionately, while an owl cry echoes in the sky. Antoine’s eyes leave her only a second, she has already disappeared. Leaving them both alone, while he could not ask any questions about Persephone...

 

"Good," Antoine says, feeling the awkwardness coming.

"What are you doing here, Hades?"

 

Paul sighs, more weary than angry. He sits in the steps behind him, puts his elbows on his knees, then his chin on his palms, watching him in full. A strange gleam of fear shines in his amber eyes, while his whole being sweats his aversion to him. Unless it's the aura of the plants at his feet?

 

“I wanted to talk to Athena, I was not looking for you... Perseus? Paul? I didn’t even know that Heroes had essences."

 

Paul stares at him for long seconds, assimilating what he says, as his hair sways between black gum and saffron. A beautiful mixture, which accords with his honey eyes.

 

“You're way stupider than pebble actually. You came for your beloved Persephone, right?"

“Well even that's the case, what do you want?" Antoine asks defensively.

“I am not your Persephone, nor any other as you have already known them. The time you did what you wanted for half of the year is over."

“What do you mean?"

 

As he prepares to speak, everything is troubled and the next moment Antoine finds himself in the Underworld, duller, darker and more abandoned than ever. His heart is automatically tightened by noticing the atmosphere of death... his time is up, because he cannot stay long outside his realm, especially without an asphodel.

 

"Stupid ass" he hears from Percy anyway.

 

Paul is not Demeter’s son, but Zeus’, Perseus... So why did he feel like Demeter the first time they met? His presence alone illuminated the world, who is Percy...? The only thing he can’t do during spring and summer and that brings him right here is…

 

Shit. Percy, Perseus,  _Persephone_. Paul was fucking Persephone,  _his wife_.


	3. A bouquet for a friend

“Hello everyone.”

“Julian!”

 

Antoine rolls his eyes without leaving his gate. He had the crazy hope that the silence in his office will last a little longer, but it was bad knowing Hermes, or Julian Draxler in his lifetime. Why can he come to his realm when he wants to already? It's so unfair. All this for what?

 

"Hermes," he sighs, already exhausted.

"Hades," he replies for good measure. Then: "Kim, the beautiful one, how are you? Will you come to my court soon?"

 

Just for seeing Presnel, it is ridiculous if you want his opinion. Pfft. Go to die. He would love too to see Persephone when he wants, life is badly done. He does not even have to look up at them to know that Julian and Presnel are drowning in each other's personal space.

 

"You know that I don’t belong to your court," Presnel says gently.

“You just have to answer ‘yes’ to a simple question, my other half.”

 

 _Please_ , Anthony thinks, sliding under his desk.

 

Previously, there were summits on Olympus as soon as the opportunity arose. Because of his deep connection to his realm, Hades has often managed to dodge this chore, because it's pointless to go there. Anyway, members of his court have always represented him, and his portals allow him to follow with a little-uninterested eye what they say.

 

As the incarnations have followed one another, there have been fewer summits, because it has become more difficult to have someone to take care of it. They have lost their former glory; the problems are different, and they can do so much more in the mundane world.

 

They decided to do it when a Grand Olympian chooses a new host, which leaves a long period of emptiness to think about it. After careful consideration, they added the solstices and equinoxes, where they discuss a lot before having fun around a buffet and music. Alcohol flows, when Dionysus is present it's even worse than expected.

 

During his lifetime, Antoine liked to have an important role, lead a team and get things done. Since he was Hades, he seems to have inherited his nonchalance for others’ problems. All he loved now is despairing. That's why he fears four main appointments every year when Poseidon and Zeus are not present. Damn, he’s obliged to attend, because the big three must be represented by even one person.

 

Especially on Olympus, he loses all his powers, as when others go down in his realm (except for Julian, unfortunately) and he hates it. Antoine is used to having such power, having to control himself, to manage his feelings, it's disturbing not to have all that. He hates summits.

 

Although this is the only place where he can see his beloved Persephone, hear her sing during the festivities, dance when the opportunity presents itself, laugh and live. The summits are so bearable thanks to her unique presence. He would give his realm just for one gently smile from her.

 

It's even truer now since he realized that his beloved Persephone - Percy, sorry - knows who he is and does not seem to be afraid of him. Can he expect a change in their relationship, now that it's up to him to be afraid?

 

Honestly? Yeah. He has no desire to go to the summit of this year for the autumnal equinox. It has never been a good sign and never will be, because it was on that date that he had to return Persephone to his damn mother. He feels nausea, just thinking about it ...

 

“Antoine, hurry up. You lead the summit, I remind you.”

 

_Oh sweet Persephone, where are you when I need you the most?_

 

“Stop making your larva, you're not going out of your cocoon more beautiful.”

 

_Persephone, come back quickly to the underworld._

 

“Your Persephone will be at the summit, are you sure you don’t want to go out?”

 

Good and sweet Benjamin.

 

Antoine takes his head off from under his quilt, finding a glimmer of hope in his misfortune and agrees to get out of the desk. He sits on the chair, looking like nothing, as dignified and disdainful as he is used to. Benjamin gives him a proud smile, as Atropos and Clotho frown, not daring to believe his behavior, and Julian says nothing, sitting on the couch with his beloved one in his arms.

 

“I do not want to go, after careful consideration.”

“Persephone will be in her mother’s court, you'll see her,” Presnel reminds him, the concerned one.

“Although she belongs to Hades’, great,” Ousmane makes fun, the wicked one.

 

Antoine sighs, letting himself slip into his chair. Hermes saw him in worse situations, he is no longer at a disturbing moment.

 

“He makes himself called Percy now.”

“Are you interested in him, for him or for Persephone?” Benjamin asks.

 

Always so punchy. He shrugs, unable to decide.

 

“Persephone,” the other two decide.

“Hey!” Antoine replies. “I'll let you know that his predecessor interested me for what he was.”

 

The memory is still painful.

 

“Benjamin, are you with me? I'm going to do errands.”

“What about us?” Presnel responds, pouting.

“Keep messing around, harpies.”

 

Antoine jumps out of his chair, then leaves his office without wasting time, Benjamin on his heels. This is not the first time he has just been on board to wander out of his office.

 

“I have to visit an old friend, I need flowers.”

“As usual?” The Fate wants to know.

“Why change...?”

 

He sighs, his heart heavy. If Benjamin noticed his pain, he did not say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

For this kind of errands, Antoine goes to the mundane world with asphodel in his pocket, in Benjamin Mendy’s shop, a limoniade in which he has a blind trust and has always been good advice. Lachesis accompanies him because Antoine can’t keep the flowers too long without making them die, he does not see colors and does not judge unlike the other two (and especially because he can see the guy he has a crush on). Mendy presents him with a different bouquet every time, putting a variety of flowers that he has never bothered to try to understand.

 

When they arrive in front of the store and realize that his shades of colors are far beyond his abilities, he already knows who is in the shop. He holds Lachesis by the arm when he wants to push the door but releases him quickly.

 

“Percy is here,” he admits, stepping back.

 

Lachesis frowns.

 

“How can you know?”

“Your eyes are dark brown. Your bracelet is grey with white pearls. I had never noticed the red writing on your white T-shirt. I continue where will it go?”

 

The curly eyes look at him with piercing black eyes.

 

“You should talk to him.”

“No.”

“The summit is coming soon, should we postpone our errand?”

 

Antoine must absolutely see his old friend before going there, impossible that he dares to stand before her empty-handed. Damn it, he does not even know how long Paul will stay inside. Persephone and a limoniade, a nymph of flowers, of course, it's going to last a hundred years. He just did not expect to face reality anytime soon...

 

“No, you will ask the bouquet, then we go away.”

“I do not go there alone.”

 

After a long sigh, Antoine pushes the door for the curly boy, then enters after him. His sight, his sense of smell, all his senses have not been so solicited for a while. The presence of Persephone makes the air so breathable, but it cuts the breath and makes him want to run away.

 

“Fucking fuck!”

 

Paul, recognizable among a thousand. Seen where it comes from, he is in the back room with a speaker playing powerfully music he does not know, and it's still good to know they won’t talk to each other.

 

"Ask for a bouquet, I am walking while waiting for you.”

 

Lachesis gives him a disapproving look but obeys anyway. That's exactly what he wants from his brothers. He presses the bell of the counter, the music stops almost immediately afterward, and the nymph arrives with a smile first salesman, then sincere when he recognizes them.

 

“Benji, it's you! How are you?”

“Very good, thank you... and you, Ben?” He asks with his usual blush. "You ... you have company apparently."

“Just a friend. Will it be as usual?”

“Yes please.”

 

Antoine does not look at them, preferring to concentrate on the flowers he had never seen before. He also clearly expresses the aversion these plants have for him when he clearly did not ask for anything, he never wanted to be Hades and hurting Persephone! It's not his fault that he drags death with him, he did not choose to be what he is.

 

“What do you say to make the base for the periwinkle?”

“Our knowledge of flowers stops at chrysanthemums,” Benjamin answers almost lovingly.

 

And to the asphodels. But it is the memory of another life, which he can no longer claim.

 

“I will add blue hyacinths and thoughts, a clever mix when you know what that means.”

 

He knows clearly nothing in flower, but his tender Persephone is far from his desperate case. She is no longer there to teach him anything anyway, too busy to flee or hidden by her mother.

 

“I will also take acacias, just to add color and freesias; I used it last time.”

"I trust you completely," Benjamin replies with hearts in his eyes, before coughing. "Are... are you coming to the summit, by chance?"

"Of course, I'll be in Demeter's court, as always, but we'll see each other afterward. Will you lead it, Lord Hades?

 

Antoine shuddered at his Greek name, uncomfortable that it was pronounced in Persephone’s presence. Maybe Paul thinks the same thing and he calls himself with his real name because of that? And because Percy is much manlier too.

 

He clears his throat, unsure of the tone to take, but Hades remembers quickly to him:

 

"Of course, Limoniade. Otherwise, I won’t come, you know it.”

“For whom is this bouquet, Lord?”

 

Antoine looks away, a lump in his throat, his hands wet, his stomach all turned upside down. He does not want to talk about him in front of Paul, in front of no one else besides, still too sinful and guilty to take it in person.

 

"An old friend," he answers with a sad smile. "Lachesis will carry the bouquet, we trust you."

“I see... Can I add adonis flowers?”

“Everything you want, Ben.”

 

He returns to his contemplation of a species of pungent flowers, almost like a cactus. His loneliness and sadness resonate with those of Antoine, it is relaxing to know that he can always feel and especially that he is not alone in this situation.

 

Maybe ten minutes elapses during which the two Benjamin quietly discuss things and others while dredging, while Antoine walks the shop, wandering between the plants that do not seem frightened by him. He is completely unaware of what Paul is doing, hidden in his corner, but his more than clear vision allows him to know that he is still there.

 

All of a sudden, his right arm is grabbed, and he jumps as he turns around.

 

“Dammit Benji, do not do that anymore. You know you're more at risk than me.”

“You’re daydreaming, Antoine. I called you twice.”

 

He lets go of him without seeming to want to put a hundred meters between them, then goes to the counter where their bouquet awaits them. He follows him, relieved to finally leave.

 

“Thank you a lot, Ben. Do you want a portal in compensation?”

“I would love, Lord Hades.”

 

He smiles, then runs his palm over the dreamcatcher he keeps on his counter. Immediately they can see each other, with a more pronounced view of Benjamin Pavard. He blushed before looking up at his namesake.

 

“With that, you can visit us ten times without suffering.”

“Thank you,” Mendy says with a grateful smile and looking Lachesis in the eyes.

“Thanks to you. Come on Benjamin, you'll give me the bouquet when we're there.”

“Including.”

 

After few blushes and the promise to meet again soon, they leave the shop, Antoine again holding the door for the Fates. While he wants to use a portal to bring them back to the underworld, everything is accelerating. The colors are brighter, the sounds make sense, life fills its air. He stops, not understanding what is happening, or why, when a voice sounds:

 

"It's for Lucas, innit?”

 

He turns around, facing Percy. The fear that shone in his eyes the last time has completely disappeared, as well as his anger. He looks confused, almost sorry for him.

 

"Of course, it's for him. Can you give him that?” Paul asks, handing him a plant. "It's a red chrysanthemum."

“Benjamin, take it.”

 

The Fates takes a step towards him, but his cold eyes prevent him, like the mighty queen that he once was. Of all his incarnations, this is the first time he sees Persephone react like this.

 

“I spoke to you, Grizou .”

 

The nickname sends an electric shock into his spine. Paul walks resolutely to him, but stops, squinting, curious, and observes him from every angle. Antoine raises an eyebrow, without understanding.

 

With a sudden movement, Paul tries to catch the bottom of his enormous sweater, but Antoine reflexively back in time, heart pounding. How can this idiot believe himself invincible?

 

“Are you insane, you know very well what happens to those who touch me bare hands!”

 

As if he would forgive himself for hurting Persephone, as if he could agree to hurt her again. He already imposes his presence on Paul, he is not going to be more responsible for his death. Not yet, damn it.

 

Paul rolls his eyes, to his surprise and shakes his head as if he, Antoine was wrong.

 

“Cut the drama, I already touched you without dying. I represent life, I remind you.”

 

Paul brings his hand to his sweater again, looking at him, as if he were dealing with a wild animal. He pats him, then pulls on the central pocket of his garment and his face lights up:

 

“I knew it! You picked it in the meadow around the palace, did not you? You've never been able to kill my plants.”

 

Paul offers him a radiant smile, then focuses on the chrysanthemum he has in his hand. Soon he is joined by flowers that come from his palm, still forming a fantastic bouquet. Mostly red and blue, almost similar but different with Persephone at his side.

 

“Begonia, red chrysanthemum, cypress, gerbera, rosemary, and blue sage. He will understand. Here.”

 

With an almost trembling hand, Antoine retrieves the sumptuous bouquet Paul has made for him, expecting to see him die immediately. A few long seconds pass, then Antoine brings the gift back to him. He does not understand the actions of this boy supposed to hate him, what has happened to him so that he acts thus?

 

"Thanks," Benjamin replies. "It will be delivered to him personally. "

“You just shouted at me, but are you going through Lachesis now?”

 

As he shakes his head wearily, a grunt sounds and Antoine is in the underworld with Benjamin, a satisfied smile on his lips. He does not waste time, quickly going to the Champs Elysees where he will meet his old friend. Benjamin follows him without speaking, without complaining, without commenting on what has just happened. Unless his brothers ask for precision, he will not tell them anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Arrived in front of the Garden of Hesperides, dull compared to the vulgar garden cultivated by Percy, they both stop. He hears the nymphs waving and moving away, while Benjamin gives him the bouquet they went to get. Antoine continues without him, between the apple trees where a beautiful brunet with hazel eyes awaits him. His senses come back little by little, without reaching the vivacity of a few minutes ago.

 

“Antoine!”

“Lucas...”

“It's for me? Thanks, that's nice!”

 

He takes both bouquets, surprised by the fact that one is almost already dead, while the second is still alive. His heart will fall out of his chest and tears may come to his eyes. Fuck, Lucas is forced to be here by his fault, while he could still be out, be alive... If only Antoine had not made a whim, the situation would have been different.

 

“From who is the second bouquet? The current Persephone, right?”

 

He sits down on the ground, clearly having no more strength in his legs, so much he feels things in his presence. The pain is more acute when he is at his side than when he is alone and internally dead at his desk. He does not have the right to stand in front of Lucas when it's totally his fault.

 

“How did you know?”

“The first bouquet repeats the same thing as the previous ones: I'm sorry, forgive me, I always think of you, I do not forget, I do not forgive myself .”

 

The brunet sits next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder, saddened to have to explain the situation.

 

“I love you sincerely for eternity and I think of you, that's what his bouquet means. She is very caring, treat her well: she is destined to be your wife, not me, you know it.”

 

He does not say anything, but he knows it.

 

He has so ruined previous Persephone’s life that his essence has erased all her memories. Antoine knew and loved her when she was still human, but the essence Persephone chose for the same reasons that he fell in love. Therefore, impossible to approach her because of her trauma, but Hades did not accept it and tried to recover more than he wanted Persephone. He got it in exchange for her death.

 

The ironic thing is that Lucas has no idea that he was Persephone’s vessel, that he was destined to be his wife, but that he violently rejected it.

 


	4. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a lazy ass + it's not beta read

From his past, Antoine only has few memories. He does not know who his parents were, where he was born, with whom he grew up, but knows for sure that he stayed in Spain for a long time. For a long time, war ravaged his land, even though he managed to escape through his tenacity, before leaving the place. When he became Hades, he often returned to San Sebastian, curiously attracted to this land of desolation, without any reason.

Even today he has returned. An asphodel flower in his pocket, he walks the city, preferring to appear invisible to humans for more peace. Lifeless bodies linger here and there, in a state of advanced decomposition for those who have not had the chance to be buried. If he were not Hades, he could have shown more pity and sympathy with these poor innocents. They did not deserve death...

When he passes near the house where he remembers having lived for a long time, he notices the corpse of a poor child, barely out of childhood. Damn, if Antoine had one, he could have been his son. Thin, it looks almost like Hestia, when they were in the bowels of their father, cursed, stuck and desperate.

As he gets closer, Antoine does not feel death on him, but he knows it close. This little one does not deserve death, he is innocent.

"Lachesis," he invokes in a cold voice.

The Fates appear immediately at his side, curious, but silent. Lachesis walks up to the child, examining him.

“Is his string finished?”  Antoine asks.

“No, but it loses in volume, it could break anytime soon.”

“I want him to live, do everything to make it happen.”

The Fates look at each other without understanding what he means.

"It's not his fate," Atropos begins.

“He does not deserve death, you did not cut his thread, I want him to live.”

“We can not take care of him,” Clotho adds, very calmly.

"Do what I order," Hades says.

“Yes,” they say with one voice.

Clotho kneels next to the child, then seems to be braiding something he does not see, probably the thread of his life. Lachesis moved to his wheel, suddenly appeared, to spin the thread. Atropos disappears for a few minutes, then comes back with water and food.

When the child finally opens his eyes, Atropos gives him something to eat under the piercing eyes of Antoine. Despite this, he is not afraid and does what is asked of him.

"Thanks," he says even when he finished. "I thought I was going to die."

Um, at least he's aware of death and he can be where he lives. Antoine was in the same situation when he was still living there, but not so early.

“What's your name?” He asks, kneeling next to him.

“Lucas,” he answers, looking him straight in the eyes.

Few people do it, he must not be aware that he is Hades, king of the realm of the dead.

“Hello Lucas, my name is Antoine. Meet Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.”

Antoine does not point them out because he does not know how to differentiate them; he has never bothered to do it and is generally content with their reflection to know who is speaking.

“They helped to wake you up.”

"Thank you," he says apathetically, without taking his eyes off him.

Antoine had lost all hope in life at that moment. He did not want to live, but death did not interest him either.

“Do you want to be taken somewhere else?

A spark of life illuminates his dead gaze. “Anywhere.”

“Very well, we’re leaving.”

Antoine gets up and imitates him immediately. He holds out his hand to him, because if he can move with the Fates without contact, this is not the case for people who are not from his court. He catches her with his fragile, graceful little fingers, squeezing them as hard as possible, attached to the only tangible thing. Antoine has learned from the most painful way not to take the lives of people at the slightest touch and wear gloves all the time to help him, so little Lucas has nothing to fear.

The first place that comes to mind is Madrid, where he spent many happy years. This is also where Leto, the only mother figure in whom he has full confidence, lives because she was able to endure everything for her children. He does not need to knock on her door, since she has felt his presence and comes to meet him. It is a pretty, young woman with short hair who welcomes him.

"Greetings Leto," he says respectfully. "Here’s Lucas, can you take care of him?"

“Anything that can help you, Antoine.”

Leto approaches the boy, but he tightens his little fingers around Antoine’s hand and hides behind his legs, fierce.

“No, I'm staying with Antoine.”

This kid is infatuated with the wrong person...

“I will come back to see you, Lucas. Stay with her while waiting.”

“You promise?”

"Yes, on the Styx," he says, looking him straight in the eye.

He watches him for a few seconds, then breaks away from him and joins Leto. A grunt later, he's down to earth with Lachesis and Atropos, while Clotho is still spinning the string of little Lucas.

* * *

Exactly one year after their meeting, Antoine gives in to the supplications of the Fates and returns to Leto to recover their brother. Yes, he may not have given a precise order on his return, but forgetting is common to all...

Hardly had they appeared in front of the desired house, a shout and a toddler walks out of the house. The child comes to him, a smile illuminating his face and jumps on Antoine shouting his name. He did not expect such a reception so much, he even told himself that the little one would have forgotten it...

“You came back! You came back!

Antoine is so touched by his sincerity that his dead heart manages to beat again, warming his whole being, annihilating the dark destiny of solitude reserved for him. He falls on his knees and takes him in his arms, damn he had forgotten what to look like human warmth.

"I missed you," the boy says, more alive than ever.

He does not see what color his eyes are, but the vitality reflected in it is worth every color of the rainbow.

“His string is not strong enough to withstand the embrace,” Atropos warns.

Antoine moves away gently, but without losing his smile.

“Yeah, Leto told me you could not touch people long, that's alright! Come on, Presnel is inside!”

“Presnel?”

Who is he?

“Yes, he stayed with us after you left.”

“Ha, Clotho.”

“Yes!”

He returns to the house, making sure he follows him. Damn, if this little one comes to die, Antoine will make sure personally that he goes to the Champs Elysees.

Lucas is a gift, he does not know what he did to deserve such a chance. Leto did not tell him he was Hades, he will be grateful to her indefinitely. The Fates, sorry _Presnel_ , _Benjamin_ and _Ousmane_ seem to adore him and so does he, even if he prefers Antoine. His joy of life is communicative, he does not forget him despite everything he does and his encounters.

He finally has a life like the others, even if he lives with Olympians, but turns around Antoine all the time. He comes to see him during the great meteorite rains, during the Perseids, the Leonids and the Eta aquarides, otherwise he would have abandoned the Underworld to spend as much time as possible playing football with this adorable child, who gives him the feeling of becoming the one he was before.

To tell the truth, Lucas influenced him so much that he did not complain when Zeus' host found himself in front of him at the time of the judgment, while Poseidon has not yet taken anyone. He did not complain when he had to hold his first summit alone, even if it was exhausting, but he was able to laugh with the Fates for the first time since he knew this incarnation.

Everything looks beautiful a lot of the time. He monitors Lucas through his portals, to make sure he's safe, needs nothing, and does everything he can to please him. Leto raises a wonderful, loving and generous boy.

Even if this boy should not have lived...

Benjamin is condemned to weave Lucas' thread of life until his natural death. Since he was not long enough, Presnel had to stretch the thread as much as possible, making it very fragile. To counteract any breakup, Antoine ordered Benjamin to take special care of his thread and breathe life into it.

He does not regret his choice, because he is the most beautiful thing that has happened to him. 

* * *

 

When Antoine enters his palace, after his visit to his little and tender Lucas, he is more fulfilled and soothed than ever. The life of Hades may not be as bad as he imagined.

Benjamin is at his wheel, while Ousmane is lying on his couch, a book covering his face. Where is Presnel?

“You lost a brother?” He jokes.

“No, I'm here,” Benjamin answers.

Unless it's Presnel? He observes at length, but despite his lack of color, Antoine is sure that it is Benjamin.

“Benjamin needed some sleep, so I replace him, he's resting. Only Ousmane wanted to go out.”

"I did not know you had that ability," he says with a touch of admiration.

“So do we, until we have to face it.”

This is Ousmane's voice this time. He lowered his book to give him a meaningful look.   He’s still mad at him for making his brother work tirelessly, but he understands very well why he is doing this. This does not mean that his words are less hard or pungent.

He rolls his eyes, returning to his office, without raising. It's not as if he dares to do anything against him or against this situation.

* * *

 

The first time his sunbeam to which he is entirely devoted embraces him, he does not expect it. They are quietly installed on the roof of the Madrid stadium, watching Atlético against Real, Lucas stuck to him, unable to avoid physical contact. He is also the only one with whom he is so tactile.

His head resting on his shoulder at the end of the game, they discuss things and others. Antoine is full of asphodel to be sure not to be recalled to the Underworld when he would expect the least and to put all the chances on his side to protect Lucas. He should not be killed because of his inability to control himself.

“Antoine?”

When he looks at him, Lucas closes his eyes and kisses him. His heart starts to beat, the colors around him come back, he feels so alive.

But his happiness did not last, because if they spent the night murmuring "I love you" in the middle of their kisses, the The Fates screamed in panic when they saw the end of Lucas’ thread approaching big steps.

* * *

 

“Portal on Lucas,” Antoine asks sometime after that.

The vision remains black. Antoine asks again, not understanding the absence of reactions, because only one thing could prevent it. Again, nothing happens. Damn, not now, not when he's finally happy, not when he managed to fall in love with a soul other than Persephone's! No, no, no... Lucas can not die and stay locked up in the Underworld where there is nothing absolutely nothing to discover, to see, to do, where he would eventually go out slowly and lose his vitality...

The Fates. These idiots are interested in having a concrete explanation for Lucas.

“Lachesis!” He scolds, punching his fists on his desk.

To his surprise, it is the one with short hair that appears under his eyes on the couch, as bored as he is accustomed to. Atropos, _Ousmane_. The only one to decide when someone has to die. Of course, of course it's him! It was only him who had complained all the time about the torment that Benjamin was suffering through his selfishness.

The Underworld trembles with anger, as he gets up and comes at a rapid pace to the dumbass. He sits down next to him, removes his left glove, where there are fleshless bones, and places his disembodied hand on his shoulder. Ousmane trembles with fear and gasps as she feels life being sucked under her fingers. He tries to get away, but Antoine holds him in place, lightning him with a cold look.

“Where is he?”

“What? I... what are you...? Ant –“

“Have you cut it?”

“What...”

“Lucas’ thread!” He roares, pissed off. "You cut it, right? Tell me the truth! "

“No of course not! I would never have done it!”

“Where is he then?”

Tears come to his eyes, but Antoine's anger makes him blind.

“It was finished!” Another voice screams behind him.

He turns to Benjamin, Presnel in front of him trying to protect him.

“Come back inside!” Ousmane screams. "I says I was going to confront him, he will hurt only me! "

“Lucas’ thread was coming to an end...,” continues Benjamin in tears. "I'm sorry, I did everything I could... Presnel had stretched him to the max, he could not live any longer..."

While they are all crying because of the great pain of Benjamin and the pain of Ousmane, Antoine decides to leave the room. If Lucas has arrived in the Underworld, it is imperative that he be there during his judgment to send him to the Champs Elysees. He raises a barrier after the last one arrives in the tail of judgment to be sure not to miss Lucas and not wasting time if that's the case.

Time passes, his anger grows, his impatience comes to an end and the Underworld has never trembled so much as at this time. Despite his expectations, Lucas never showed up. Antoine searched and returned every corner of his kingdom, but never found it either.

How could he lose Lucas, damn it? There are only two kingdoms where he has no view, those of Poseidon and Zeus. His brothers are not even incarnated, and even if they were, they would never have dared to touch Lucas...

Anger gone, and affliction fallen, the Underworld has never been so calm, gloomy and depressing. The moles go from time to time to see him in his office, because they are in his yard, and to try to change his ideas, but nothing allows him to forget that he was alive with Lucas, that he is lost somewhere, but he can not find it. How could he advance knowing that he has lost the one person he loves and to love him in return? 

* * *

 

The eve of each summit, Antoine reveals a portal with the compartment of each court, which shows him who has reincarnated or who has died in the last three months. This allows him to estimate how much time he has to wait before drinking. Here, Persephone is reincarnated... Apart from a twinge of heart, he feels nothing more and can not forget Lucas.

_Lucas... Damn, where are you? Where are you hiding?_

When he goes to the summit, a snap of his finger summons all the members of his court on the Olympus, which is more a city center than a simple place. And... seeing some colors already allows him to say that Persephone is present, but it does not manage to make him smile.

He takes the time to greet few members of his court, before heading to the place where the summit, the agora, is held. It looks like an arena, divided into twelve compartments, called "courtyard". He prefers to go before everyone else to mourn his despair in peace. The living colors depress him, because he would have preferred to continue to see everything in black and white to match his condition.

“Antoine!”

Shit, that voice! Is he dreaming?

“Lucas...”

“Antoine, it's you!”

The vision of a Lucas full of color takes his breath away. He is dazzling, refreshing, _alive,_  and so much more beautiful than in his memory. His hair, which he had always thought black, is actually a pretty dark brown, marrying his beautiful hazel eyes.

_He is alive…_

He takes him in his arms and squeezes him with all his strength, soothed and so relieved to have found him. His handsome Lucas, finally back in his arms... Something is wrong, his vision has never been so clear, and he has never felt so alive since Hades.

“Where were you, _Lucas_?” He asks without letting go.

“I was going to die, then I heard that welcoming voice and woke up here. I missed you so much, Antoine. It is thanks to you that I have held all this time, how many times I asked to be able to see you without being granted... But here you are, so close. I felt your presence as soon as you arrived, I don’t understand...”

He moves away to better admire this face that he had missed so much, to memorize each feature of the person he loves. Life radiates from this magnificent young man. He wonders what Olympian has chosen, even if he already knows it deep inside him. The two people he loves together in one. Knowing he has the right to be with Lucas for the rest of his incarnation makes him happy.

As long as he does not call him Persephone. Antoine knows that it's selfish, knows he does not have the right to do that, but he is ready for anything so that Lucas lives his life, not an incarnation’s. This is exactly what happened to him, no one called him Hades during the two decades after his incarnation, so he was able to grow by being him, without the influence of Hades obliterating his conscience. As long as Lucas stays by his side, he is certain that he will not change to Persephone, or that when he has his memories, he will not be mistaken about him.

 “Do you want to accompany me? To be... in my court?”

His face lights up, giving Antoine a happy and sincere "of course!" He is definitely in love with this young man, his goddess. Hand in hand, they go to the agora, both on their cloud of unconditional love. The world shines before his eyes, embellished by Lucas’ presence and the love he feels towards him. Shit, he does not believe in his happiness.

Arrived in their yard, Lucas finds it so depressing that he fills it with asphodels, which cut Antoine’s breath. _It is their flower_ , it is the first gift Persephone offered to Hades, when she was persuaded to love him, just before her essence went away. Antoine loves him so much he could cry.

As they settle in thrones similar to those they have in the Underworld, recreated unconsciously by Lucas, a bad person crosses the place to annoy them. This harpy of Demeter screams a strong "Persephone!", To which the principal concerned does not react. Antoine comes to sit on the high wall separating their court from the stage, a coy smile on their lips.

“Demeter, what are you doing here?”

“What does my daughter do with you?” This witch hisses.

“Oh, you mean, _my husband_? It turns out _Lucas_ was with me, before you put your hands on Persephone. It's my most legitimate right to keep him by my side.”

"That's out of the question," she responds. "Persephone, come with me!"

Antoine does not have to turn around to see the misunderstanding Lucas must feel.

“That's the thing, he's not called Persephone, but _Lucas_. Go back to your yard, let me start the summit, will you?”

After a venomous look, she turns around and obeys. With a satisfied smile he sits down next to his tender wife, takes his right hand on which he lays a kiss filled with love. He will present him in the courtyard, it's decided.

The summit begins. As always, the most important member of the court presents the newcomers or income, like a grand tour of Agora. When his turn comes, Antoine gets up and his aura calms all the voices. He gives his hand to Lucas, so he can stand up too.

"I present to you all my husband, the chief of the Underworld, _my queen_! Here is Lucas, show him the respect for the magnificent and dignified queen that he is.”

He finishes his sentence with a kiss that excites the crowd and arouses great acclaim. After that, the first festivities begin with different presentations. Each court presents as a show of one hour to show their strength and that they are the best, such a stupid competition. As they lost their former glory, the Olympians were supposed to discuss worldly issues and focus on their enjoyment.

Antoine's court has nothing to show for his great joy, but he does not remember how he managed to escape it. Perhaps because he never leaves his realm unless he is forced to do so.

When the eleven hours of presentations end, the second festivities finally begin. Songs, balls and shows are everywhere in the city, because they leave the agora to go to the public square. Antoine invokes his faithful Cerberus to go on his back with Lucas, dissuading Demeter to approach at the same time.

They do not stay perched long, because Lucas wants to join the dancers down. What can he refuse to his queen? _Nothing,_ he thinks with joy, _from the beginning until now._ Antoine does not know how long they are left to dance, then to drink and eat, drunk by the euphoria of the moment, taking advantage of every minute of his marriage. Damn, he's going to spend his life with this kind and funny guy.

Young nymphs, probably epigea, come to claim him to dance with him and Antoine let him go. He settles on a wall, the brooding with a sweet and loving look. Lucas, _his beloved Lucas_ , is his wife.

“I know what you're trying to do,” spits a person who has moved to the side.

He sighs, tired in advance of his conversation with Demeter.

“I knew Lucas well before he was Persephone, you have no rights over him. I gave everything for him, I will not let anyone take Lucas away from me. Neither you nor Persephone.”

“You will not be able to hide the truth from her, she will know everything quickly enough.”

Anger rises in him, as does bitterness, because he knows she is right. If the memories are passed on to Lucas too soon, he will be overwhelmed by them and pushed away. Like all his predecessors. _He does not want to lose Lucas_ . Not when he deserves him, not when Lucas returns to him by right. Is it selfish to wish to preserve the love of one's life? He has been in love with Lucas for too long to have his legitimacy removed.

“Demeter, do you know? We are at the summit of the autumn equinox, so Lucas comes back with me after the festival.”

His wicked smile widens as he sees that idiot's stinging look.

“And _after_ , even if he does not have to stay with me, **_nothing forces him_** to stay in your skirts. He is not your child in this life, he has no obligation to you. You will not be able to brainwash him this time.”

Antoine has always been part of Lucas' life, he's the one who saved him, who put him in Leto’s care, how could Persephone’s memories drive out Lucas’?

“What I know for sure too is that you do not have to approach her when she is on Earth, nothing prevents me. We'll see each other for the spring equinox.”

Fuck.

* * *

The following six months pass like a waking dream, with Lucas at his side, in his palace, creating plants wherever he goes, spreading his joy of life, making jokes and nonsense, constantly plotting with The Fates for to drive him crazy. Antoine let the judges make all the judgments without him since his return to enjoy as much as possible of his wife.

He also explained to him the powers he had, especially the portals, he understands that if he can not come to see him during these six months, they can see each other via that.

They regularly go out of the Underworld to visit different places and not to choke, he who used to go everywhere thanks to Leto or himself. He shines in the snow, rain or fog. This young man is like a second wind, when we survive when we thought we were dying.

Antoine would like to keep him for himself alone. They do not show up at the winter solstice, preferring to spend it together, rather than bothering with strangers. They separate only in a few occasions in the day in the end and they love it.

They do not attend the summit for the spring equinox to enjoy their last moment in complete privacy, but Antoine respects the commitment he made and leads Lucas to the entrance of the Underworld. After one last kiss and a warning about Demeter's gifts, he lets her go.

Colors fade away, the world becomes silent again, feelings gradually disappear, life leaves its body and its kingdom, leaving it alone in this dismal place. His wife is already missing, it is the thing he can say when he returns to the judgment room.

Antoine can not seem to assimilate the departure of Lucas that Hades takes over. When The Fates stay in his office to joke and tell anything and everything, he manages to answer normally. But it never lasts because his unease is too fast, everything makes him think of Lucas.

* * *

Time passes too slowly, he can spend hours contemplating his dear Lucas through his portal, seeing him as unfortunate as he is, wasting away, and he blames himself for not being able to console him in these moments. Of course, Lucas can see him through the portal he has, but it's not the same as being able to hold him in his arms, when he pampered and consoled him all his life...

The day he asks to see Lucas and a strange veil covers him, he already knows he lost, that Demeter has achieved what she wanted, and that Persephone has recovered her memories. He would like to die and destroy Olympus.

When they see each other at the summer solstice, he is so reassured to know that Lucas is still his, to know that he has not forgotten it, that he loves him so much and that he missed him as much as he did. reverse. Their joy does not last long, because this detestable Demeter intervenes to separate them, reminding them of the beginning of the summit. Bad as she is, she is waiting for the end of eleven hours of festivities to discuss a useless debate and delay their reunion. He hates her with all his guts.

When the torture finally ends, Antoine can see his wife jump over the wall of her yard and running right up to him. He does not waste any time either, wishing to hold Lucas, that he never left so long without being able to give him news. And if Demeter manifests herself, Lucas does not hesitate to piss her off. Damn, he had missed absolutely everything.

They spend the evening in each other's arms, enjoy the visual animations more than they participate, and nothing manages to separate them. They mutter themselves with affectionate words, forget the world around them to lock themselves in their bubble of love, far from the harsh reality.

It strikes them the next day without the slightest pity, when a second Antoine is with Lucas, but the next one is back in his realm. The visual, thermal, emotional and affectionate shocks are so strong that he feels like of dreaming and stays frozen for long seconds, minutes or hours, wondering if all this was a simple nightmare.

Presnel, Benjamin and Ousmane arrive in the office sorry and worried for him. He does not react when Presnel comes to take him in his arms, incredulous by what has just happened. It's impossible that it stopped so abruptly, that...

Antoine switches to Hades.

* * *

At the autumn equinox, Antoine does not need to be an oracle to understand that Persephone has taken over her rights over Lucas. The look of pure terror she throws at him, accompanied by Demeter's satisfied smile, make him want to destroy all of Olympus. If this fool thinks he will leave Lucas out of the Underworld during his period, _at her mercy_ , so as not to frighten her, it is bad to know him. Lucas is totally owed to him, he is his rightful husband before being the daughter of this stupid woman.

He makes his first mistake by forcing Lucas to come to his kingdom against his will. Despite the presence of The Fates, he can not remember the Antoine he had loved, and even if he behaved in the most charming and pleasant way, he is afraid of him. The weight of Persephone's memories swept poor Lucas’ life. He sees him shut down, go out at his side, destroy himself again. He tries to reproduce everything they did the previous time to wake Lucas up, but nothing to do, stupid Persephone is too entrenched to let him out.

Antoine tries a last blow by wanting to take him to see a match of Atlético in Madrid, where they kissed for the first time. Something in his vision changes, the colors, all around him shines with more force than the ordinary... What is Persephone doing?

"Antoine..."

 _Lucas_ , he recognizes immediately. He comes to take this trembling and exhausted body in his arms, glad that his efforts have finally borne fruit, but the pallor of the young man worries him more than reason. He collapses on him, totally emptied of his strength.

"I love you, Antoine. Do not forget me."

Lucas is finally returned, he can stay with him now that Persephone went away. With his last breath dies the colorful vision of Antoine and his desire to live. _He killed Lucas, how could he...?_


	5. Nemophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a lazy ass + stille not beta read

The summits are of nameless boredom, always long and useless. Antoine uses an asphodel from the meadow surrounding the palace to get there, as these flowers were brought to life in a place supposed to be dead. As a result, they can not die easily and even allow Antoine to stay out of his realm with his powers for a long time.

The summit for the autumnal equinox will begin soon, but Antoine is in his office, sincerely wondering whether he should go or not. Can he confront Paul, when he remembers what he did to Lucas? He dragged him into his realm when he did not belong to it, he does not deserve to continue his way when Lucas could not finish his, but does he deserve peace of mind by giving up his body? Not really…

His internal clock tells him that it is soon time for the summit, with a snap of his fingers he sends all the members of his court who were not there yet. Well, a good thing done, he only has to open a portal to follow the business of these morons, while he knows that there will be no tension. Finally, there have always been rivalries between those of Poseidon and Athena, Hephaistos and Hermes, but nothing serious otherwise.

"So, you run away now?"

 _Fucking_ fuck.

"Welcome to my humble realm. I could have foreseen what to receive you if someone had, I do not know, _invited_ you maybe?"

His bored look meets the half-amused half-serious of the other man. Short hair on the sides and longer in the middle, wears a suit mainly yellow, beard perfectly trimmed, worthy as the queen he is. Antoine has known him for too long for his taste.

"I knew you would run. I asked Hermes to bring me here if you did not appear with your court."

Julian, of fucking course. Always present when it comes to tormenting Antoine. If you do not need anything, call Julian, he'll answer.

"Hera...”

“I thought we had passed the stage of cognomina, Antoine."

The cognomen, namely their name of Olympians.

"It's Roman. Anyway, Hugo, Hera, what differences?"

He slips down to his chair casually, amused by his own reflection, while Hugo leans against a wall, arms crossed.

“Would you have gone up if I had not come for you?

Of course not, obviously.

"I was just late," he begins. "I'll let you know I've been to all the summits recently and I can say with conviction that you do not need me up there. Hestia and you do a great job!"

"That's the problem, we should be able to count on you, dear friend."

He walks up to him, then sits down on his desk, taking for granted everything in this room, which is clearly not the case. Does he think of Olympus as his own when he goes there? No, because he is well mannered, courteous and has no powers. Hera is too confident or too daring, he can not decide yet.

“You had never come to get me, why change this good habit?”

He asks in a tone that he knows to be charming. He and Hugo are in good terms most of the time and manage to keep it that way. It is a tacit agreement between them that if one does not want to come, the other does not ask for an account and does not oblige him. Fuck, Hades spent _centuries_ without attending any summit at the beginning.

“Because there are only seven Great, you can not afford to miss a summit.”

He raises an eyebrow. It's true that this time, he did not take the time to show all the courses, he does not know who attends, but at the last summit they were already few.

“Who’s there?” He asks.

“Both of us, Hestia, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes and Athena.”

In other words: Antoine, Hugo, Hestia, Demeter, Kylian, Julian and Patrice. It's true that it does not do much in fact.

“No one, nobody had imperatively claimed your person until now.”

He replies with a smile and a falsely selfless tone. Antoine's face breaks down completely when he understands who asked for him. Shit, Demeter is going to tear his head off. By his fault Persephone went away for two long centuries, then he dared to talk to him out of season. Of course she had to ask that he would be there to have the chance to send him back down here herself.

“That's exactly the expression I wanted to see.”

Hugo comes down from his desk, walks to the back of his seat, before putting his hands on his shoulders. He flinches, knowing that he is trapped by those hands that are too strong, unusually strong even, but can not do anything.

"She's going to kill me," he sighs in despair.

“She? No, it's an ‘he’.”

An ‘he’?

“Julian, bring us back!”

“What?!”

Antoine feels himself shaken, but the next moment he is on Olympus, clearly seeing all that is around him, bright, colorful and peaceful. Antoine lets out a long sigh of weariness, annoyed by Hera and Hermes’ action, damn they are exhausting!

Hermes is also a few meters away with Presnel under his arm and sends him a sorry smile.

“Hera!”

“Come on mate, let's go! You can even just sit in your seat.”

Hugo has his arm on his shoulders and forces him to advance against his will, much stronger than he seems. In his human life he already had this faculty, to incarnate Hera has improved and amplified.

“Why do you want me to attend? Do you realize that I imperatively urge you to give it up?”

“He had asked before, take on you. Anyway, it does you good to be out of your damn realm.”

“I know how to walk, let go of me.”

“And give you a chance to run away? No way.”

With a disillusioned sigh, he corrects him: “I do not have powers when I'm here, how do you want me to leave?”

He stops walking to face him, frowning, looking confused. “You have always had them yet.”

“Whatever. Now let go of me.”

Hugo agrees to obey him, almost sorry for him. He did not have time to take an asphodel for the occasion, Hera did not even give him the time to go get one more. Out of the question that anyone knows he is vulnerable when he is on Olympus, it's pretty disorienting like that.

Good, let the summit begins.

* * *

 

At the first summits we could see present Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, and Hermes. So there were twelve classes, because Hades could not leave his kingdom. When they began to disembody and choose mortals, the situation has changed greatly. From then on, Hades and Hestia had seats.

Now, Hera and Zeus share the same court, Hestia is part of Demeter's, and Hades has one to fill the twelve.

Sitting among his court, Antoine... Yes, we can say he sulks. He settled on the last bench in the stands reserved for his court, following the first festivities with a clearly disinterested eye. There was no news in his very small yard (they are only ten), so he did not show up when his turn came after the fanatics of love.

Come the false twins’ turn, but nothing new. Dionysus, Kylian, rises to simply point out that there is no one in his court, which is very useless, but who is he to judge the character of this angry Satyr? After his intervention follows Demeter, who gets up with someone under a veil. All colors come from this silhouette, he already knows who lies below.

Antoine frowns, how is it that Persephone is presented only now that it's been a while since she was reincarnated?  More he, or she...? This story is so confusing.

“Hello, you all, dear Olympians, friends of my heart.”

All but Antoine, obviously.

"I want to introduce you to my dear daughter, Persephone, but I think you've already met her, because she was lost without knowing who she was.”

Wait, wait... That's why she did not introduce Persephone, because she had not found him? But if he could live so long with his own memories (like Antoine in the end), why did Paul blame him?

Paul removes his hood, revealing his sparkling face, his hair dyed in blond and red, adorned with life, where each pore expresses its vitality. There are many shouts of surprise, because if Antoine manages to recognize Persephone as soon as she uses her magic (even if he was in denial for a long time), many others can not and did not recognize Persephone in him.

“Call me Percy, or Paul, but certainly not Persephone!”

Demeter gives him a look of authoritarian mother, piqued that her child makes his rebellious crisis in public, and just everyone is silent, because it never happened. All the incarnations of Persephone, even Lucas, have all been drowned in her memories, without being able to remain themselves, so nobody knows how to react to this most surprising spectacle.

The situation is defused by very young epigeae, these terrestrial nymphs, who are agitated because they do not hold in place. Paul goes back upstairs with Mendy stuck to Kylian's court, right next to him, and they bang their fist together.

He's definitely fan of this guy. It's so sweet to see Persephone piss Demeter off. Hm, he did not know that he had kept as much grudge against her, but Antoine enjoys this!

* * *

 

The tour ends soon after that, the first festivities begin finally. The court of Hera makes a presentation based on peacocks, heifers and lightning, while that of Poseidon makes a water show. Everyone's specialty is nice to watch, even if redundant. At the same time, four interventions a year, it's complicated to do in originality...

After the tribute to wine and alcohol in general and a strange representation of Dionysus, Antoine has the pleasure of seeing Paul's court show what they are capable of. Epigeae begin with mesmerizing dances, in a whirlwind of leaves and scents more exquisite than the others. Others are singing, making the ensemble in resplendent harmony.

However, that's not what Antoine wants. So much the better that they play a broom with some great magic effects, but that's not what he expects. Paul is in the stands, chatting and laughing with Kylian about things and others, and he's hoping to see him. He has recently arrived in the yard, so there is very little chance that he will do anything, especially since it does not say he has effective control over his power. But nothing prevents him from hoping that he will come on stage...

While the Fates are absorbed by the show, he struggles to concentrate on anything. As soon as it is over, he will go for a walk in the insula of his court, finally what is left of it; now it looks more like a big modern roommate than anything else, he will not complain.

All at once, Paul turns his head towards Demeter below, before rising with a bound, stoking Antoine's curiosity. He goes down to the edge of his yard, holds out his hands, then seems to concentrate on something. Thin, he's creating. Antoine can see him under his true nature, life passing through him, despite the distance he can hear his heart beat, see the blood run in his veins. Hades fell in love for the first time when she saw Persephone do that.

A violent squall shakes the assembly and forces everyone to close their eyes. When he reopens them, Antoine gasps. The entire square has been covered by beautiful white flowers with mauve circles at the end of each petal. But in its center, shit that tightens his heart, they are fucking asphodels, damn it. Their plant! Especially since Paul fixes him, piercing him through and through.

Okay, he dreaded a possible meeting, but then he wants there to be one. He can not decide, it's ridiculous.

“These are Hydrophyllaceae!” Benjamin exclaims with surprise.

“And so?”

“Basically, it means you do not have to blame you for what happened between Hades and Persephone!”

They have to see each other to discuss what happened.

However, a genuinely annoyed Demeter cuts off their exchange by questioning Paul. She looks far from happy and expects accounts of a guilty Percy, which stretches a smile on the lips of Antoine.

“Can I know why you did that? Ousmane says next to him.”

He looks at him with surprise and incomprehension, but he makes a movement of head towards the duet that he observed, then everything is illuminated. They love to play that.

While Paul answers something, Antoine tries to guess what he is saying.

“You do not see that they are flowers?”

Demeter explodes in front of him and speaks quickly, taking Ousmane out of court:

“Yea it was not good! Did I ask you to make a statement to your former husband? No, I did not want that! You had to put the girls in value, Zephyr did his job!”

Paul stings a make-up, forgetting that he talks to his mother and adopts an aggressive and defensive behavior. This time Antoine does not say anything, watching this amazing boy, who does not have his tongue in his pocket, who does not like being walked on and who does what he hears.

Even Demeter looks surprised, because she does not answer or think when Paul nods at Antoine, telling him to go out.

“You have a date!” Presnel teases with a nice nudge in his ribs.

These idiots make fun of him a little, but look so happy that he says nothing as he leaves, but to smile at them.

 

Soon, he joined the city part of Olympus, looking for Paul. Finally, this guy simply sat on the wall surrounding the central fountain, from which comes out of the nectar. The floor is covered with small flowers with white petals, with the yellow center and bright green stems, still alive, coming straight from the experienced hand of this impetuous boy. He made him a bouquet the day before, these plants did not fall there and so many if he did not want them.

“Alysse flowers!”

“It's for me?” Antoine asks, sitting next to him.

“Who else? The message from earlier was not clear enough, you mean?”

Antoine giggles, looking in front of him, his heart beating he hopes stable, but it's been so long since he has not felt that he has no idea.

“Just before Demeter comes to attack you?”

"It was an intimate fight," laughs Paul. “At least you could have pretended not to have seen.”

“What did she tell you?”

Yes, Antoine is curious, it's not his fault. Paul sighs wearily, then leans back to kick his feet in the air.

“I had to show a large variety of winter flowers that would have flirted down to land on the ground, but I made a carpet of nemophile and asphodel, she did not like that much...”

Closer, he absolutely does not look sorry. So he was guiding the guilt earlier…

“Then she compared me to the First, I absolutely did not appreciate. I mean, we are _incarnations_ , not true copies, I did not sign to obey her.”

Yet this is what Demeter does to each representative of Persephone, regardless of the human behind the Olympian.

“You know Grizou, I did not understand why me before meeting Demeter and feel Pers' tremble in me. It is obviously to counter this damn woman, and you at the same time, she chose me.”

He gives him a look full of meaning, all trace of joking gone, that Antoine has no trouble understanding. He is one of two people to have governed his life at one time, after all. He always mistakenly believed that she accepted Demeter.

"At first," Paul continues, watching him, "finally when the memories came by wave, I did not understand why she had allowed herself to be done by Demeter or Hades. Then you disappeared in the following incarnations, and I realized that she was worse than you. "

He sits down normally, looking straight ahead. Antoine listens without interrupting him, because he seems to have thought of many things since he was Persephone.

“I had that despotic feeling of Hades, so when I saw you at the bar, I thought you were going to claim what you thought yours, it drove me crazy. When you returned to the garden, I was afraid of what you could do. In the shop, I thought you were coming back to your yard. But when Shark... Well, as you call it, started making your bouquet, I had other memories.

Paul gives him a wet look, touched by the intensity of his memories, while Antoine refrains from comforting him. He already understood the hauntings this boy was feeling because of him, but had done nothing to calm them down, because he thought he deserved them.

“I saw and felt these nine months of love between you and Lucas, then Demeter perverted him, it was horrible. You gave Lucas the choice, you never chained him in your realm,” he said with sadness.

He looks away, his eyes clearer because of tears and sniffs, without ever seeming vulnerable, just sensitive. Antoine raises his elbows on his knees, watching the floor bouncing.

So that’s reason that he seemed confused the day before, that he was not sure that the bouquet was indeed for Lucas, because he had learned his existence a few moments earlier.

The memories returned to Paul in the drip, his mind has therefore assimilated to those they are, making the difference. Mince, with whom did he stay all this time?

Now that they have been able to clarify this situation, what is going to happen? Paul does not want to follow the path of Persephone, he has no reason not to continue his human life and accomplish all that he had planned to do. Paul can travel according to the seasons to do what he wants, he is not obliged to attend the summits, because it is a simple Olympian.

-I am not Persephone, as you are not Hades, so we have no obligation to each other.

It would be so much easier if Antoine could think like him. He always considered himself Hades, but like his heir or something. Now that he thinks of it, next to Lucas he has always felt like him, more than a soulless envelope. In comparing his attitude with that of his predecessors, it is true that he does not resemble them in any respect.

“You noticed too?” Paul continues, after a few minutes of quiet silence.

“What?”

“As soon as you are within a certain distance, my view becomes normal, I feel your presence without the slightest problem.”

Antoine turns to him, surprised. “Wait, do you have a visual difference too!? I thought I was the only one, that it was my curse.”

Paul laughs, happy. “Do not be ridiculous, I see life in absolutely everything! It's unbearable, it's a surplus of unnecessary color, I love having you around, it's relaxing!”

Between the grey and dull world, or the ultra-luminous one with the vital flows, Antoine knows what he prefers.

“When you're not there, I see black and white.”

“You do not realize your luck,” Paul jokes. "We are meant to be together!”

Antoine snorts, even if it's painful. "What are you going to do? "

Paul raises his head pensively, without departing from his friendly smile. Antoine has never felt so serene and calm at this moment. It is certain that this is also the case of Paul, they form one and complement each other for so many things. _They are meant to be together._

"Stop following Demeter, this woman is annoying. If I'm allowed, why not hang out in the underworld...?

He gives him a questioning look with a smile, to plead his case. This boy really wants to come to his realm? From all places!

"If you do not worry too much, why not...”

"Absolutely fucking cool! In Lucas's memories, it was great! I want to meet him, you know. It is totally thanks to him that Pers' did not tell Demeter who she would embody this time.”

This is a turn he had not considered a second, it is absolutely not displease him!

With a natural gesture, Paul catches Antoine's left hand, gives him a smile he hopes confidently, before slowly removing the glove he is wearing. His heart is accelerating significantly, but he manages to let nothing appear, not to show that it touches a particularly sensitive point. He will never say it out loud, but he hates the sight of that hand that has lost all its flesh, who shouts what it is.

Against all odds, Paul smiles tenderly, before intertwining their fingers, then looking into his eyes. He gestures to her to look with a somewhat mischievous air. With fear, he runs and discovers... thin, that's what he thought he lost in so long!

"How…?”

He does not finish his sentence, too happy to have found the member he thought was damaged forever, turning and returning, incredulous. Paul laughs, hitting their shoulders together.

"I have the same problem, but in the other direction. So inevitably... Wait, look at this. "

Paul holds his left hand facing the ground for a few seconds, then turns it over, but this time flowers are formed, and a bouquet is offered. There are small buttons of bright yellow flowers, while others of a honey color make him think of bells. A flower is distinguished from others with its white petals, accompanied by a purple streak in the middle. Finally, they are accompanied by white flowers completely different from the silver baskets.

“Acacia, clematis, horned and white periwinkle!”

“Thank you?”

With a sigh, Paul leaves him the gift, and goes back to beat his feet like an almost indignant child. “I have to do your flower education.”

If Antoine did not read any signals normally, so he will clearly push his luck. This boy is so refreshing. Even if nothing happens between them directly, he can work on it. He has all the time in the world.

With a smile full of implied, he answers: “You can come home when you want to do it.”

He sees the spark of interest running through Paul's eyes: “What about now?”

“You know it would drive Demeter crazy.”

He smiles with a proud air. “Two birds with one stone.”

“You are the key that leads to the Underworld, you take off when you feel it.”

Paul nibbles his lip, his hyper expressive face struggling to hide what he feels. Antoine has a proud smile, happy for the first time in a long time.

A few moments later, the place is deserted, the carpet of silver baskets is no more, but two entwined asphodels pushed on the wall.


End file.
